And Then They Kissed
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: WOO HOO! IT'S TOKKA WEEK! All of the promts will be in here! Chapter 2 and 4 go together! So yeah. TOKKA WEEK!
1. Perfect

"Sokka? Hurry up. We don't have all day."

"Katara, this is a very important decision. Go without me."

"Then what do I tell Toph when she asks about you."

"Well…you can't lie. Tell her I'm still shopping."

"Whatever. But it's not my fault if she comes to get you."

"Just go." He picked up another stone and analyzed it. _'Too small…and too rough. None of these stores have the right one! I'll try the river.' _Sokka thought long and hard about a rock. But not just any rock, it had to be _the_ rock. Not too big, not too small, not rough, but a medium sized smooth rock. He pulled out three rocks. The first was the perfect size, but was rough. The next was too big. The last one was…worse. He picked up even more smoother looking stones. One caught his eye. It was very different from the rest and was almost the same color as the river. He picked it up and examined it. _'Perfect.' _After that day, he carved into it everyday, making sure that every detail was perfect. It took him a year to finally finish the stone. Step two, find a ribbon. It took him about five minutes to find a ribbon that was the same color as her eyes. When he finally was alone with Toph, he got really nervous.

"What's up with you?" She knew something was bugging him.

"What? Nothing." (A/N: Sokka when will you learn that lying to Toph is not an option.)

"You're forgetting who I am again."

"Sorry. Umm…Toph I wanted to ask you something." He stepped behind her and took the necklace out of his pocket.

"What are you-?" She felt the stone hanging from her neck and tears formed in her eyes.

"Toph Bei Fong…Will you marry me?" She tackled him and they fell to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." (A/N: And now to be totally cliché.)

And then they kissed.


	2. Breathe In

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't kill anyone.

* * *

When we landed on the grounds I felt like I was going to die. Sokka helped me off of Appa and I took a deep breath. Today's the day. I should go in by myself first…but what if I need backup? Ugh! It shouldn't be this hard!

"Guys? We could still turn around right?" In my desperate state, I was very…happy to fly.

"Toph. This was your idea. Don't worry. I'll go with you."

"I don't think _that's _a good idea. My dad would kill you."

"But you wouldn't let him. Would you?"

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't kill anyone.

* * *

"Of course not. But he's gonna be mad…"

"Madder than when he thought we kidnapped you? Or when he found out you ran away?"

"A million times madder than he's ever been. I mean, I… I don't know. He might be mad, or he might be furious, or he might send people to kill you in your sleep."

"Well, I don't want that to happen… But Toph, let me go with you. You know you want me there."

"Fine. But I'm still not sure about this."

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't kill anyone.

* * *

"It'll be okay. I hope." As we made our way into the house, I felt sick. One more corner.

"We can still turn back right now." I whispered into his ear.

"No. If we don't do it now, it'll be even worse."

"But as soon as they see me… I don't even want to think about it."

"Well you won't have to because we're going in there."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Who's back there?!" It seems that our whispers turned into shouts.

"No one." As I said before, I am desperate!

"Come out here."

"You wouldn't like that."

"And why not?! Get out here!" Stepped out to where they could see me. My mother gasped. My father was silent. And Sokka stayed out of sight. For now.

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't. Kill. Anyone.

* * *

"Toph?! How? Who? What?"

"Umm…I told you not to make me come out." Dad's still quiet… can't be good. Well seeing your only daughter for the first time after five years is… unexpected. And me being pregnant doesn't help.

"Toph."

"Yeah?" He's mad.

"Who did this to you?" I've heard him like this before. Don't do anything Sokka.

"Umm… well you see-"

"I did sir." YOU IDIOT!

"You did this to my precious daughter?! How could you?! You are never allowed to see her again! Leave this house!" (A/N:OMG TOPH'S MAD! And we all know that you do not piss off Toph when she's pregnant…or any other time…but now she's lethal! Hide!)

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't kill anyone.

* * *

"No! You do not talk to him like that! I love him and he loves me isn't that enough for you! You are not gonna keep him away! I only came here to tell you and now we're leaving and-!" The ground shook stronger and stronger with every breath. When I stopped everyone was quiet. I feel sick again. Going down. I fainted. Stupid pregnant sickness! I never faint! That's Sokka's job. Now it was Sokka's job to catch me. I'm guessing that Aang and Katara came in after that.

"What…what happened?" I sat up.

"You passed out in the middle of a rant."

"How nice? So how'd it go."

"Well your mom seems happier. But your dad… questioned me."

"What?! Questioned you?! About what?"

"Oh you know, where do I live? What do I do? About myself. And… what time to I go to sleep. That one scares me."

"Oh yeah. But remember what I said. He was mad, furious, or he's gonna send someone to kill you in your sleep."

"That's why I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"This was probably the worst day of my life."

"The worst day of your life _so far_. Just wait 'till the baby gets here." His eyes widened.

* * *

I couldn't decide whether or not to make this a Worst Case Scenario or It Takes Two to Tango. So I decided to make this WCS and make the follow up the ITTTT(?). So yeah. Worst day of your life so far… And a little hint for ITTTT: Toph was only 3 months pregnant in this. And she was huge. What does that mean...I say twins.


	3. Hot

This one...well...i didn't really like it. but the whole time crunch thing has put lots of pressure so... yeah

On with the fanfiction!

* * *

"It's too hot!" Sokka whined for the thirty eighth time.

"I heard you before!" Toph was sick of it.

"But it is!"

"Sokka! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Sorry. It's just soooo hot!"

"That's it! I'm sick of you're whining! Don't follow me…" Toph walked off leaving Aang and Katara to glare at Sokka.

"What did I say?" Katara just shook her head and started to Waterbend. Freeze. Unfreeze. Freeze. Unfreeze. Freeze. Unfreeze.

"Katara?"

"What?"

"I have an idea. Aang. Make a hole from there to there about five feet deep." Aang looked skeptic but did it anyway.

"Now Katara. Fill it with water."

"No."

"Why? Never mind. Aang. You do it."

"No."

"What?! Why?! It'd be the perfect pool!"

"Sokka. We're not going to do everything for you. Especially after you've been acting like that." Katara was bent on giving him a hard time.

"But this would fix the problem!"

"No. The problem isn't the weather! It's you and Toph. She's your girlfriend and you just let her leave without even trying to stop her."

"..."

"Toph usually wouldn't walk away like that. She'd either hurt you or make fun of you. Something's wrong. And _you_ are the cause of that problem."

"…"

"Go find her."

"Fine." Sokka walked into the forest in search of his girlfriend. When he found her she was sitting on a rock making different shapes out of her space earth.

"Toph? You okay?"

"Go away."

"Toph? What's wrong?"

"Go away before I make you."

"Please tell me?" He sat on the rock beside her.

"No."

"Need a hug?" He tried to give her a hug but she pushed him off the rock.

"No. Now shut up. I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"You're an idiot."

"Hey. I come over here to help you out and you insult me? How…insulting."

"…"

"Toph? I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"You really think that's gonna make things better?"

"No. But I figured I should try. Something else is bothering you. Not just me."

"Right now it's pretty much just you."

"I know that. But seriously, what's wrong?"

"My childhood."

"What?"

"When I was little, on really hot days, the ground would be so hot, it'd be torture just trying not to bump into anything. And you reminding me of that doesn't really help. I hate the heat."

"Oh… I have an idea. Let's go swimming."

"Sure! But you forgot one little detail. I can't swim!"

"I'll teach you."

"Should I trust you?"

"I won't let anything happen. I promise."

"Alright. Let's go." When they got back Aang and Katara had filled the pool and were already in it.

"Hey guys."

"I'm gonna teach Toph how to swim."

"Toph. Don't worry. I'll be watching."

"That's really reassuring." Later that same day, Toph woke up with Sokka sitting next to her.

"Hey you're awake!"

"What happened?"

"Umm…well…you see…umm…"

"Let me guess. Something happened in that pool."

"Yeah." -awkward silence-

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"That's probably not a good idea."

* * *

I promise It Takes Two To Tango will be WAY better. TOKKA WEEK! Oh and

SPECIAL PROPS TO RANDOMICITY! Who wrote a one shot based on a phrase I made up.

-Suki needs to go die in a hole, preferably in one Toph made.- lol (It's funny cuz' it's true!)


	4. Benderz

This one is part 2 of 2! I like this one better than yesterdays...so yeah.

* * *

"SOKKA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Now Toph… just calm down and-"

"CALM DOWN?! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Sokka. I think it's time for you to leave." Katara spoke as calmly as possible even though she was very excited.

He paced around the room. Waiting for anything to happen.

"Sokka, just sit down. Everything will be fine."

"Aang, I'm just so nervous. What if the baby doesn't like me?"

"Sokka, one of them has to like you."

"Yeah you're right…wait…one of them?!"

"Sokka? Toph's having twins. Why do you think she got so huge?"

"…"

"You okay?"

"…"

"Sokka?" Aang waved his hand in front of Sokka's face.

"Aang. What if their both Earthbenders?"

"Well then, you're pretty much screwed."

"SOKKA!!"

"I'm pretty sure that was Toph." -five minutes pass-

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"There's Toph again."

"Sokka! Come in here!"

"And I'm pretty sure that was Katara." Sokka stepped into the room and smiled at what he saw. Toph…with two sleeping, baby girls. Katara picked up one of them and handed her to Sokka. Toph had a huge grin.

"So what are we gonna name them?" Toph thought for a minute.

"Hmm…Kira and Kari. You have Kira."

"Perfect."

"Wait…How are you gonna tell them apart?"

"I figure it out…maybe." She sighed.

"You know what?" Toph recognized something special.

"What?"

"I think… she's a Waterbender."

"What?! How can you tell?"

"Something about her is different. And maybe I just know." Sokka knew just how… excited, a young Waterbender could be.

"I think Kira is an Earthbender." He noticed something about Kira.

"Why do you say that?"

"She looks like a little version of you."

"Sokka their twins. If she looks like me, then so does Kari."

"But it's just that… something's different. And maybe I just know."

"Well we'll figure it out eventually. In the mean time, they're both perfect."

"Just like their mother."

"They'd better be. Just imagine if they were like you!"

"What's so bad about meat and sarcasm?"

"The way you abuse it."

* * *

So I like it. Tomorrows is gonna suck so... yeah.


	5. DOOM!

This is a short paragraph fic…thingy… couldn't think of anything but this…so yeah. I warned you about how sucky it was last chapter so…plz don't review on this chapter unless it's good…

* * *

The Apocalypse would consist of this… A blind girl and a warrior walk into a bar. One minute they're laughing, the next their making out. One minute they're laughing (again and at each other), the next they're getting screamed at by an angry sister. But for Toph, those were probably the best minutes of her life.

* * *

Don't be mad. It's 12:15 in the morning and I'm SO TIRED! Time strain is really affecting me...


	6. One More Story, Daddy?

This one is way better than others... and it's part one of two! Two will be the final promt.

Every night was the same thing. Toph would put the girls to bed and Sokka would tell them a story. So far he had made it to the drill.

"But Daddy, Mommy can bend metal. Why didn't she do anything?" Toph walked in.

"Because back then I couldn't bend it. And I was doing something. Trying to slow it down from the outside. You told them I didn't do anything?"

"Well… I didn't know what you were doing on the outside."

"Daddy? Could we have one more story? Please?" They both pouted. And Sokka couldn't resist them.

"One more. Hmm… Toph what do you want to hear?"

"I remember Aunt Katara saying something about you in a dress." The girls broke out in giggles.

"Well… it was a warriors uniform."

"It was a dress."

"It symbolized-"

"Girly-ness." The girls covered their mouths in attempt to quiet themselves. It failed miserably.

"Toph! It was a tribute to-"

"Feminism."

"Avatar Kyoshi!"

"Daddy? Who made you get in the… uniform?"

"Umm…before I met your mother there was this group on Kyoshi Island called the Kyoshi Warriors. When Uncle Aang wanted to ride the Unagi, a group of girls ambushed us-"

"And your father got upset that a bunch of girls beat him." The girls crossed their arms. Sokka could tell they were mad at him.

"But then everything was better and a few months later I met your mother and we all lived happily ever after. The end." The girls giggled and finally went to sleep. As the parents left the room they heard a whisper…

"So how are we gonna do this?"

* * *

So The next one will be based on "How are we gonna do this?" If you didn't catch it. Ahh, A waterbender and an Earthbender working together in mischief.


	7. PS You Suck

Two years after the previous chapter, Kari and Kira are about twelve. Why do you think Sokka's so worried about them running away?! What if they ARE just like their mother…

* * *

"Sokka, will you please go to sleep already?"

"Toph. They are always planning something. Those two are gonna do something big... What if… what if they're gonna run away? What if they leave?! No! Not my little girls. Toph we can't le-"

"Sokka! You're being paranoid! They won't do anything like that! Just go to sleep!"

"But Toph! They mi-"

"Go. To. Sleep." Sokka went to sleep and had a nightmare.

* * *

"_Girls! Breakfast!" No answer._

"_Breakfast!" Nothing. He walked towards the door and opened it gently. The beds were made and there was a note on the floor._

'_Mom and Dad,_

_We ran away and we're going to travel everywhere. Don't worry about us. We have each other. _

_Love, Kira and Kari_

_P.S. Dad, I broke your boomerang. Sorry, Kira._

_P.P.S. Dad, you suck. Kari.'_

* * *

"NO!"

"Sokka?! What's wrong?!"

"Nightmare… girls!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the twins room.

"AHHH!" They screamed when their father burst through their door.

"Dad?! What are you doing?!"

"You don't think I suck do you?"

"No… I love you Daddy."

"Me too!"

"Did you break my boomerang?"

"Umm…yeah…but Mommy fixed it!"

"You would never leave us right?"

"Course not! We love you guys! Even if you get a little crazy…"

"Whew… well I'm gonna go now."

"Goodnight Daddy." Sokka left the room reluctantly.

"So… you broke the boomerang!"

"You ripped my headband!" And three seconds later, they were outside.

"You stink!" Water flew at Kira.

"Not as much as you!" Small rocks pelted Kari. Mud was soon the element of choice.

"You girls stop fighting!" A wall of earth came between the two.

"She started it!" They pointed at each other. Sokka came out of the house with his sword.

"What's happening?" He asked clearly still asleep. The girls laughed at him. Toph just smiled.

"We're under attack!" The girls screamed to help with the charade. He snapped awake.

"Girls!" Suddenly Sokka was the only one standing. The women of the house were rolling on the ground laughing. This was the prank. It all made sense to him now.

"You were in on it!" Sokka saw his wife's grin.

"I figured it out along time ago!"

"I'm going to bed…" He walked off angrily.

"That wasn't it was it." Toph finally asked when he was out of hearing distance.

"Nope."

"What we have planned, is way better."

"Just promise me that you two won't scare your father too much."

"We promise." Too bad you just can't trust these two. But it was gonna take some time before it would be believable.

* * *

This is part 2 of 2! BUT You'll see their REAL plan in part 2 of part 2 of 2. Confusing right?! It'll be up before the day's over...


	8. Daddy? DAD!

**THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE EVIL TWINS PLANS! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**enjoy.**

* * *

"This is the year." Kari brought it up.

"This is the year." Kira affirmed it.

"Was it you or me?"

"Me."

"Oh… How do you think he's gonna react?"

"Before or after we tell him?"

"Both."

"Hmm…knowing Dad, he'll probably be all nervous before. And he'll either be furious or faint after."

"I'd bet on the latter."

"Me too."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"How long have we been planning this?"

"About six years."

"So why does it seem so hard?"

"Because you actually have a boyfriend? And it'll be weird."

"Right. Okay. Let's go."

"Dad?"

"Kira? What's up?"

"Umm…well…you see… Dad, you might want to sit down for this."

"What did you do?"

"Dad. I'm pregnant."

"…"

"Dad?"

"…"

"Kari is he okay?"

"Dad?"

"MOM!"

"What?! What's wrong?"

"You know how we were gonna play a prank on Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well… we did and now he's twitching."

"What did you do?"

"I told him I was pregnant."

"… Well. You're not. And you pretty much sent him into shock." The girls were terrified.

"Sokka? Sokka! Wake up!" The two immediately went to their father.

"Dad?! Daddy?! Wake up! I'm not pregnant! Wake up! Daddy?!"

"It was just a joke! Dad?! Dad…" The corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile.

"Dad!" They both tackled him in a hug. He whispered into their ears.

"I got you good." They moved back in shock.

"You!"

"How could you?!"

"We thought we killed you!" The girls got in their bending stances. They looked on edge.

"I have to say that was pretty mean." They turned on their mother.

"You knew about this!" She nodded. They had no chance with her. So they turned on the man of the house.

"You are so!! UGH!" They trampled out the door. Well…over the door.

"Do you think their mad?"

"Remember your encounter with that Saber-Tooth-Mooselion? They are worse."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Yes, be very afraid. Those two probably won't be back for awhile… What if it happens?"

"What?! What happens?!"

"Well, I was talking to Kari and she said that she might run away to the Fire Nation and get married to Zuko's son Roku. And she said Kira would go with her."

"But…No! It's all my fault!" He ran over the door.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet."

* * *

Well… that's all folks! The girls broke their promise. Tokka week is officially over. BUT I will always write Tokka. I will NEVER turn to any other ship. TOKKA, Kataang, and Maiko are my only ships. Tokka- BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME! Kataang- because they were made for each other(literally) Maiko- Because Mai needs love too. And she only smiles with ZUKO! So yeah. Tokka is my cherry on top, chocolate fudge sundae, with every topping on it, and has RAINBOW sprinkles! Why? Because it's AWESOME!


End file.
